


Same Melody

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lukanette, Music, Worry, one-sided reveal, soul song, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: In which Luka is saved by Ladybug, but all he cares about it making sure Marinette is safe.





	Same Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for ages. I’m Lukanette trash, so I needed to get this out there before the end of season 3 does whatever it does.

As soon as they touched down on the pavement, Luka threw himself out of Ladybug’s grasp, trying to sprint over the shards of concrete and throw himself right back into the fray.

“Luka!” Ladybug cried, throwing her yo-yo around his waist and jerking his run to a halt.

His head snapped in her direction. His gaze was wild, frantic like she’d never seen before. “You have to let me go! I can’t leave her behind! Please,” he begged, his voice cracking as he stared at the crumbled ruins. “Marinette!”

Ladybug felt her heart clench at the look in his glassy blue eyes. “She’s safe, Luka. I promise you. She was the first person I took to safety.”

His shoulders slumped as the fight left his body. Cautiously, Ladybug retracted her yo-yo. 

“Can you bring me to her?”

Ladybug winced, looking away from his pleading eyes as guilt gnawed at her. “I’m sorry, but I have to stay here and help Chat.”

Luka sighed. “Then can you at least tell me where she is? Please? I need to see that she’s safe.”

Ladybug opened her mouth in time to cut herself off and dive for Luka.

Where he had just stood was a crater with a car-sized boulder in its center. 

Chat Noir appeared a moment later, his baton smashing another incoming chunk. “Are you both alright?” he asked over his shoulder as his weapon twirled defensively between them and the akuma.

“Thanks for the assist, Kitty.”

“Anytime, Bugaboo!” 

The akuma roared as it hefted another chunk of concrete. “I will have your miraculous!”

Chat groaned. “I’ll handle the Hulk, here. Why don’t you get our friend there to safety?”

“I won’t be long,” Ladybug promised, throwing an arm around Luka’s waist as she cast off for a distant rooftop. “It’s time to get you out of here.”

The wind was just as harsh as Luka’s first trip in her arms minutes earlier. And the lurch in his stomach left his head spinning when they touched down in the courtyard of his old school.

Ladybug dashed off before he could get his bearings. “Stay safe! You’ll see Marinette soon, I promise!”

Luka was so disoriented, he almost didn’t notice the wobble in her voice. Almost. 

Calming his own fear, he tried to hone in on the emotions he’d sensed from the spotted heroine. 

Guilt. Regret. Warmth?

Luka frowned. Nothing was making any sense today. He was so worried about Marinette that everything else felt peripheral.

He sighed in frustration, picking at his black nail polish.

For a relaxed person, it seemed that Luka’s panic switch was named Marinette Dupin-Cheng. That girl was never around when akuma alerts went off, and he felt like his heart was on hold until those soft, freckled cheeks were back in sight.

Luka’s fingers stilled. Soft freckled cheeks that looked an awful lot like Ladybug’s cheeks.

Frantically, he tapped out Ladybug’s rhythm on the railing beside him while her melody was still fresh in his head.

Holding his breath, he then tapped out the song that had been in his head for months. He let out a sharp laugh at the realization.

Marinette’s melody was the same. It always had been. A different key, but the same song underneath it all. He tipped his head back and laughed in earnest.

She really was an amazing girl.

It didn’t take long for a cloud of ladybugs to cleanse the city, but it did take a little while longer for Marinette to run toward him, her cheeks flushed.

“Luka!” She sighed in relief to see him, but didn’t slow down until she launched herself into her open arms.

“Marinette,” he breathed, circling his arms around her waist. “Thank goodness you’re safe.”

She smiled up at him. “I was going to say the same to you. Any scrapes or bruises?” She tilted his face, searching for marks they both knew he wouldn’t have. “I know Ladybug got you when the building was already coming down.”

“I’m alright,” he promised. “Ladybug is awesome. She saved me and brought me here.”

He noticed her blush darken at the compliment. He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. “I think I still owe you a date,” he said gently.

Marinette giggled nervously, but took his offered hand. “I suppose you do. What did you have in mind?”

Luka smiled. “I could do anything with you,” was the honest reply. 

“Well,” Marinette began. He could almost see the cogs turning in her head. Precious. “Since the last attempt ended with the building coming down, maybe we’ll keep this date en plein air?”

He chuckled. “Sounds perfect.”

While Marinette continued to spitball ideas and gesture wildly with her free hand, Luka watched her with adoring eyes. 

He knew she couldn’t tell him the truth. Not yet, at least. But he didn’t mind. Identities were secret for a reason. She was protecting him, and he would do the same for her. 

It didn’t matter if she never told him. What mattered was that they were there for each other. They were together. For as long as she wanted him at her side, he would be there.

So, when they settled on a bench with a pair of crepes, and Marinette telling him about her last misadventure at the fabric store, it was no surprise that his grin seemed to become a permanent fixture. 

Nor was it any surprise that his fingers kept gently tapping that beautiful song, faltering only when she sealed his lips with her own.


End file.
